Cavendish's creation
by otakufan375
Summary: Akko was created by with the power of the nine old witches. She then went to sleep and woke up again 1500 years later. How she react when she meets Diana Cavendish?
1. Past to present

Beatrix Cavendish, the founder of the cavendish family, was reaching the end of her life and she had leave behind a piece of history. Therefore, she created a witch with all of her power. She even used some technology to make sure her creation was a success.

She named her creation Atsuko Kagari. She wanted her to bring peace to the Cavendish family and the world. Atsuko was designed to be the world's most powerful witch. She was designed to be more powerful than even Cavendish herself. She trusted her creation to use this power to help the world.

Beatrix also made sure that her creation had the power of all the nine olde witches.

Beatrix was reaching the ending of her life.

"Atsuko" Beatrix called

The young girl appeared before her. Atsuko was a young girl with long brown hair with a little ponytail on the top of her head. She had red eyes and fair skin.

"You called, lady Beatrix?" Atsuko asked

Beatrix always insisted her creation that she didn't need to call her that, but the young brunette insisted that she wanted to call her that.

"My time is near" Beatrix said

The young witch looked down. She managed to keep a straight face but deep down she was sad that she was reaching the end of her life. Atsuko was created by magic itself, so she can't age.

"All the other nine witches will soon reach the end of their life as well. You must take on our task and make sure magic remains strong" Beatrix said

"I understand" Atsuko said

"I leave everything up to you, my daughter. I love you" Beatrix said

With her final words, she passed away. Atsuko just stared at her body.

"Rest in peace, lady Beatrix, I love you too" Atsuko said

Atsuko went into a deep sleep after in an isolation pod. She went to sleep since magic was weakening greatly and witch hunts were occurring. She had been asleep for 1,500 years.

The pod then opened. The young brunette opened her eyes and sat up. She was awake and someone woke her up.

She looked over and saw that she was in the presence of a woman with short lavender hair.

"This is the secret to the shiny rod? A little girl?!" The woman asked

Atsuko looked her and gave her a little glare.

"My name is Atsuko Kagiri, I do have the secrets of the shiny rod. Only those who are worthy to wield its powers can use it" Atsuko said

"Well, Atsuko my name is Croix, I am currently working on an invention to surpass the shiny rod" Croix said

Atsuko knew that there wasn't a magic wand that could ever hope to surpass the shiny rod.

"Show me" Atsuko said

Croix agreed in exchange for the secrets of the shiny rod. The young brunette agreed to that as well.

The red eyed witch was honestly impressed at what she was looking at.

"This is the Noir Rod. It combines the power of both magic and technology. This is the weapon that will surpass the shiny rod" Croix said

The data that Atsuko gave her was incredible. The shiny rod uses the power of the stars and nature itself.

"What are you planning to do with that rod?" Atsuko asked

"I want to spread magic around earth and I need powerful magic in order to do it" Croix said

"Spread magic?" Atsuko said

"Yes, I need one more piece to complete the noir rod" Croix said

"What would that be?" Atsuko asked

"I need the power of some dragons. Two of them are at Luna Nova and another one resides gineah tundra" Croix said

Atsuko listened to the witch.

"I need your help. You must help reshape the world with power magic. I already put some demons in there and now I need to the power of those dragons to complete its power" Croix said

"I will help. If it helps reshape the world with the power of magic then I will do it" Atsuko said

"Excellent, go to Luna Nova. You must find the two dragons that reside there" Croix said

"Got it" Atsuko said

The young witch teleported away. It has been a very long time since she has been Luna Nova. She went inside. The first thing she needed to do was to blend in to the crowd. She used her magic to change her clothes into the school uniform. She would have to pretend to be a student.

"Stop right there" A voice said

The young witch turned around. She saw a young blonde with green highlights.

"_Lady Beatrix?"_ Atsuko thought

Atsuko shook her head and looked at her again. She did look like her creator but she looked different.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for class?" The girl asked

She had two other girls with her.

"Who are you?" Atsuko asked

"You seriously don't know who she is?" The first girl asked

"If I knew who she was then I wouldn't be asking now would I?" Atsuko asked

"Watch your tongue!" The other girl asked

"Hannah, Barbara, don't lose your cool" The third girl said

"Right" They said

"Anyway, I am Diana Cavendish" Diana said

Atsuko looked shocked for a second.

"_Cavendish?_ Atsuko asked

"Anyway, who are you?" Diana asked

"Akko" Atsuko said

"Well, Akko, I think you need to get to class. I need to got there as well" Diana said

In class there was class where they had to learn metamorphosis spells. Something that she was familiar with.

Diana managed to transform into a white horse. Everyone was clapping in amazement.

"As expected of Diana" One of the students said

"_The Cavendish family were always prodigies in magic"_ Atsuko thought

The teacher then called on her. She said her name.

"All right, Akko, please transform into anything that you want" The teacher said

"Anything I want?" Akko asked

The teacher asked

"Very well" Akko said

Using a wand that was given to her. She transformed into a white dragon with angel like wings.

The entire class was left speechless. Akko changed back.

"Was that ok?" Akko asked

The teacher snapped out of her shocked state.

"Y-yes, t-that was very good" The teacher said

Diana looked even more shocked than everyone one else in the classroom. That was a magic transformation that even she couldn't do.

It was now night time and everyone was going to their dorms. This witch's chance to get what she came for. She briefly remembered that an ancient dragon was sealed here. But she needed to get the other dragon first.

Akko was currently wearing an orange shirt with stars on them. The shirt didn't cover her midriff. She was wearing a jean skirt and red sneakers. She was also wearing high socks with black and white stripes.

She managed to find the dragon that she was looking for in a hidden room. The dragon known as fanfir.

The dragon sensed that someone was there and looked over to see that there was a young girl there.

"Who are you?" Fanfir asked

Akko didn't answer and started to walk towards him. Fanfir could sense that she had a lot of power.

"I don't know who you are, but I can tell that you don't have good intentions" Fanfir said

The dragon blew fire at her. She jumped to dodge it. She changed into lightning and charged at him. He released a wind spell but that wasn't enough to stop her. He got hit by the powerful attack. He could barely get up.

"You're…powerful" Fanfir said

The dragon was quite surprised that this girl could use magic without a wand.

She swiped her left hand and a thunderbolt struck him. Fanfir knew that the spell she used was a Cavendish spell. With his capture complete. She sent him to Croix. Tomorrow would be the day where she would capture the ancient dragon.

The next day, Diana was called into the office. She was shocked that she was framed for something that she didn't do. The headmistress wouldn't hear any of it and suspended her.

"This must be some kind of mistake. Diana would never do something like that" Barbara said

"Someone must've set her up" Hannah said

"I'll find out who is responsible for this and make them confess their crime. That will definitely clear my name" Diana said

Diana told them that she needed to do this on her own.

She snuck out at night and tried to look for any clues that would lead her to the culprit. She then felt something rumble. It was coming from the basement. She ran to the basement to figure out what that was.

Akko just took down the dragon and transported it to Croix.

"Alright, that completes my mission" Akko said

She was about to leave but she saw that Diana was standing there.

"Akko? What are you doing down here? It's dangerous down here" Diana said

Diana then saw the discarded seal that had the ancient dragon in it.

"You undid an ancient seal? Why would you do that?!" Diana asked

"It was my mission" Akko said

"Mission? Does that mean you were also the one who attacked Fanfir last night?" Diana asked

Akko didn't answer her. the silence convinced Diana that she was the culprit.

"You did it after all. Well I'm gonna put a stop to you right now" Diana said

Diana then took out her wand and shot a lightning bolt at her. The young witch avoided it. Diana used her broom and flew towards her with incredible speed.

Akko casted a spell and stopped time. She then got behind Diana when time resumed again. She then hit her with a close range fire spell.

The prodigy witch fell off her broom. She looked up in shock.

"What just happened?" Diana asked

Diana was trying figure out what just happened. Diana was charging at her at first and the next thing she knows Akko managed to get behind her and hit her with a fire spell.

Diana got up and looked at her opponent in the eye. She was watching her like a hawk.

Diana shot a beam at her. Akko dodge it by jumping in the air. Diana then jumped on her broom and charged at her while she was in the air.

"_Try dodging this!_" Diana thought

Akko saw that she was headed towards her. She managed to teleport out of the way. Diana was shocked once more.

"_That was spell that manipulates space_" Diana thought

Diana looked down and saw that the brunette was there. She waved her right hand and it sent lightning spear at her. She was knocked to the ground. She was couldn't believe what just happened.

Diana then used her healing magic to recover from her injuries.

She got up and looked at her opponent.

"_She manipulated space. She can probably manipulate time too. She's powerful. That was a Cavendish spell too"_ Diana thought

"Who are you? How do you know Cavendish spells?" Diana said

"Sorry, Lady Diana, but I'm afraid this where we part. If you want answers, then you need to find out where I'll be at next" Akko said

Akko then teleported away and left Diana alone.

"Why did she call me Lady Diana?" Diana asked

The prodigy witch knew that this commotion would attract someone soon, so she left quickly. She needed to find out who and what Akko was.


	2. Memories of the past

Diana was back in her home. She was in her room, trying to figure out where Akko would strike next. It was in the middle of the night and she was dressed in her light blue night gown, but she couldn't sleep. She was way too distracted by Akko and her mysterious magic. She knew some spells that only her family has access to.

While Diana was thinking she saw a glow appear in her room. She looked over and saw an adult woman with hair just like hers. It wasn't her mother, she knew that. She remained still to see what she would do. The woman motioned her to follow her.

The young prodigy cautiously. She followed her and it led her to a secret room.

"What is this place?" Diana asked

Diana went over and saw that the woman was floating there. She was floating above a grave stone. The blonde witch went over and read the name.

"Beatrix Cavendish" Diana said

"Where have I heard that name before?" Diana asked herself

She then remembered.

"Beatrix Cavendish, the founder of the Cavendish family and one of the nine old witches. She's also my ancestor" Diana said

She then looked up at her ancestor.

"Her spirit resides in the mansion. Why would you appear before me?" Diana asked

The spirit then emitted a bright light. Diana closed her eyes to shield them from the bright light. A moment later she opened her eyes and saw that she was no longer in the place where she was guided to. She looked and saw that Beatrix was standing there and looking down at some sort of pod.

"Beatrix" Diana said

Diana saw that she was ignored. She tried again and she was ignored again. She tried to touch her but her hand went right through her.

"What's going on?" Diana said

Beatrix then went over towards some sort of magic computer and started to type on it.

"What is she doing?" Diana asked

Beatrix then started to speak.

"Now you can finally awaken, Atsuko Kagari" Beatrix said

"Atsuko Kagari?" Diana asked

Diana went over and looked inside and was shocked at what she saw. It was the same girl that she fought yesterday. She took a few steps back.

"Akko?" Diana asked

The liquid in the pod started to drain. The lid opened and some mist came out as it opened.

The newly born brunette opened her red eyes. She wasn't wearing any clothes since she was just born. The young brunette then felt something go over her shoulders. It was a towel.

"Welcome" Beatrix said

"Who…are…you?" Akko asked

"My name is Beatrix, your creator" Beatrix said

"Creator?" Akko asked

Diana was watching in awe.

"Could this be Beatrix's memories? Does that mean Akko was created by her? That would explain why she can use some of family's spells" Diana said

The scene then changed. It looked like it was the town near her home. It appeared that they were doing some grocery shopping. She saw that Akko looked a little nervous around other people. She has only interacted with her creator. While they were shopping Akko sensed danger. She looked over to her right and saw that there was someone in the shadows with a crossbow. It was aimed at her master. The crossbow fired and it was heading towards her creator.

Acting quickly, the young witch got in front of her master and casted a water spell and shot it at the arrow. The arrow was deflected and fell to the ground. Beatrix saw this. She was sad that the witch hunts were still going on.

The shadow person ran away. Akko was in hot pursuit.

Beatrix followed her and saw that her creation was pinning the attacker against the wall in an alley.

"How dare you attack, Lady Beatrix" Akko said

The attacker was a man in his late 30s. He had black hair and green eyes.

"Heh, you witches deserve to die after all the disasters that you caused" The man said

"Witches are people too" Akko said

Not their not, idiot! Witches are nothing but cursed objects. We will eliminate ever single one of you. Including your beloved lady Beatrix" The man said

Akko was at her boiling point. She decided to finish him off.

"Akko don't!" Beatrix said

Her warning came too late. The young witch formed an ice spear and rammed it into the young man's chest, piercing his heart. The man was killed instantly. She let him go and his body fell to the ground.

Beatrix didn't think that this would happen if her life was in danger.

"Akko" Beatrix said

The woman came up with that nickname and her creation didn't really care what her master called her.

Akko got over her anger and came back to her senses. She looked down and saw the dead body of the hunter that tried to kill her mistress.

She took a step back in shock.

"What did I do?" Akko asked

Beatrix saw her girl was in distress.

"Akko" Beatrix said again

"Mistress Beatrix…I…I didn't mean to" Akko said

The woman wrapped her arms around the young witch.

"I know. You were just trying to keep me safe" Beatrix said

Beatrix blamed herself. She should've told Akko about the witch hunts, but she didn't.

"It's my fault. I should have told you about the witch hunts but I didn't" Beatrix said

Diana watched and she honestly didn't what to think. Akko killed someone to protect her master.

"So Akko was created around the time when the witch hunts started. Beatrix probably created her for the sole purpose of showing people how wonderful magic is and hoping it would put an end to the witch hunts" Diana said

The scene changed again and she saw that Akko was holding the shiny rod.

"This is the shiny rod?" Akko asked

"That's right. It was created by Woodward. Akko the power of the nine olde witches runs in your veins. You are now able to wield this rod and use its power" Beatrix said

Akko looked down at the rod and put it down on the table.

"Sorry, lady Beatrix, but I don't think I should be the one to wield such a powerful weapon" Akko said

"Why do you think that?" Beatrix asked

"I killed the person who was hunting you" Akko said

"Akko, it's okay" Beatrix said

"You really think it will be oaky for me to wield it?" Akko asked

"Yes, it belongs to you now" Beatrix said

"Very well" Akko said

Diana watched in awe. Akko possessed the magic of the nine olde witches and could wield the power of the shiny rod. What was strange was that she didn't have it with her when they fought.

The scene changed again and this this time Diana was looking at an unhappy Beatrix.

"We've tried everything and yet all those people did these unforgivable acts against us" Beatrix said

Diana looked over and saw that the palace was in flames. Most of it was put out but the damage to it was pretty bad.

Akko remained silent. She hated the humans that did this to her home.

"Come, Atsuko" Beatrix said

The young witch looked at her creator. She called her by her true name. Something big was going to happen.

Diana saw the next scene and the first thing she noticed was a giant mechanism that looked like the Shiny rod.

"The noir rod will destroy everything and our revenge on the humans will be complete" Beatrix said

Beatrix was meeting the end of her life due to her old age.

"Atsuko, I leave the rest to you" Beatrix said

"You can count on me, Lady Beatrix" Akko said

"You're prototype should be in a land near here. Go find it and our plan will begin" Beatrix said

"Right" Akko said

Now all Diana saw was white.

"We're those really her memories?" Diana said

"They were" A voice called out

Diana turned around and saw the spirit of Beatrix.

"Beatrix Cavendish" Diana said

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Diana Cavendish" Beatrix said

"Why did you show me all of that?" Diana asked

"Because I want you to stop Akko" Beatrix said

"Stop Akko?" Diana said

"I know what she's up to and she must be stopped" Beatrix said

"What are you talking about?" Diana asked

"The shiny rod is a weapon that absorbs emotional energy and turns it into power. The Noire rod is capable of also absorbing emotional energy but the noire rod is an entire being. It was programmed to destroy the world and wipe out everything on it" Beatrix said

"You built that to exact revenge on the people of the earth?" Diana asked

"A lot important friends of mine died during the witch hunts and I gave into my despair and made something to avenge all of the people that I lost" Beatrix said

"So Akko's carrying out your plan for you. She's planning to finish what you started" Diana said

"But where can I find her? I don't know where she's headed next" Diana said

"I will tell you. Go to Gienah Tundra. The last piece of the puzzle to activate the Noire rod is there" Beatrix said

"Thank you, Beatrix and I promise that I will stop her" Diana said

"Thank you, Diana" Beatrix said

The scene changed again and Diana was back at the grave site of Beatrix. The prodigy witch decided to go to bed and head out to where Akko will be in the morning.


	3. Round 2

Akko went to the woods where the shiny rod was and took it with her. It was going to be used as a power source for the noir rod. With that task done, she was now headed towards Gienah Tundra. She was going to retrieve the last thing she needed to activate the noir rod, the divine dragon. Croix gave her a bomb that would cause an earthquake which would cause an avalanche a that would cover up

Diana was headed towards the area where Akko was going to be. She had a vision of what the place looked liked and she had it memorized. She then heard a snap and looked back.

"Who's there?" Diana asked

Hannah and Barbra fell out of their hiding place. The prodigy was surprised to see her two friends there.

"Hanna? Barbra? What are you two doing all the way out here?" Diana asked

"We want to help you, Diana" Hannah said

"Please let us come with you" Barbra said

Diana shook her head.

"I appreciate that you want to help but this is something I need to do myself" Diana said

"But if we work together then we can find the culprit" Hannah said

"I already know who it is" Diana said

"You do?" Barbra asked

"That girl, Akko, that we met two days ago, she's the one who had me framed" Diana said

"I knew she was trouble. Let's work together to take her down" Hannah said

"Yeah!" Barbra said

Diana shook her head again.

"Taking her down isn't easy. She's better at magic than I am" Diana said

"That's not possible" They both said

"It's true. When I discovered that she was the one who had me framed I tried to take her down, but she managed to counter every spell I threw at her" Diana said

"That's just gives us more of a reason to help you" Hannah said

"Hannah's right, I'm sure we can defeat her if we work together" Barbra said

Diana sighed. Why did her friends need to be so stubborn? She didn't have time to deal with them.

"Listen, this is something I need to do myself. Please, let me do this" Diana said

The two of them looked reluctant to let her go, but they eventually gave in.

"Fine, but if we don't heat back from you soon then we'll be coming to look for you" Hannah said

"Right" Barbra said

"Than you, girls" Diana said

Diana finally made it to her destination. Now she needed to look for Akko. She hoped that she was still here. She was hoping that she could talk her out of this insane plan and convince her to stop what she was trying to do. She was hoping that she didn't need to fight her.

Akko was in the deepest part of the mountain. She finally found what she was looking for.

The dragon sensed her presence and knew that it was finally time to go through with the plan. She teleported him to where he needed to be.

With her task complete she was headed back down the mountain.

At the same time Diana was on her way up the mountain. She had heard about the legend of the divine dragon, a creature that can see through time.

She kept going up and saw that Akko was in front of her. The brunette saw her too and stopped.

"You again? Did you not learn your lesson the first time?" Akko said

"Atsuko, you need to stop what you're doing" Diana said

"You don't even know what I'm doing" Akko said

"You're wrong. I know that you intend to use the Noir rod to destroy everything" Diana said

Akko was surprised that she knew that much.

"Listen, I know why you're doing this" Diana said

"Really? Do tell" Akko said

"You want revenge against humanity because of the suffering they cause Beatrix" Diana said

Akko was glaring at her. Diana looked at her and saw that she held anger and hatred, but there was also sadness. She's been suffering for 1500 years. She's been alone for this long. Diana felt sorry for her. She couldn't imagine being alone for that long.

"You don't understand what lady Beatrix went through. It's hard to believe to that you're her descendant. You're nothing compared to her. The witch hunts broke her and she decided to do something about it. This is her plan and as her creation, I plan to fulfill that plan" Akko said

"Akko, doing this won't undo all the events that happened so many years ago" Diana said

"I don't care. Humanity will be punished and if you plan to get in my way then you leave me with no choice but to get rid of you" Akko said

Diana saw that she had no choice but to fight. She was the strongest witch at Luna Nova and could take on any of the students with ease. But Akko was a different story entirely. She was the embodiment of magic and could counter any spell that is thrown at her. She can manipulate time and space. She's most the difficult opponent she has ever faced. Another thing that was truly impressive was that she could use magic without a wand. She could also use magic anywhere she wanted. She had no difficulty casting spells when there where no ley lines and the sorcery's stone.

Diana needed to defeat her as quickly as possible before her wand runs out of energy. Her magic was limited while Akko had ab unlimited supply.

Akko started with a blizzard spell and Diana countered with fire spell. It causes a fog from the impact of two spells colliding.

Diana felt something kick her back and she was sent flying a couple of feet away. She got up and looked back.

"_She know martial arts too. This just got more difficult. Luckily, I have some marital arts training too, so I should be able to defend myself if she gets close"_ Diana thought

Diana then saw Akko cast giant water spell at her. It was a magic tsunami. Diana created a shield to protect herself from the spell. She was struggling to keep it up but she managed to hang in there. The surrounding trees were completely frozen due to the cold temperature here.

Diana can't keep playing defense. If this keeps up it'll be just like last time. She did observe that all the spells that were being thrown her were mostly ice and water spells.

She knew that a frontal assault wouldn't work, she needed to think of a different way to defeat her.

She sent some light spells at the brunette and she dodged them. She was under a tree that had a lot of snow on it.

She shot a laser at the tree. The brunette smirked.

"Where are you aiming at?" Akko asked

Akko was then covered in snow.

"You should really keep an eye on the environment" Diana said

Akko threw the snow off of her and then was hit by a light spell. She managed to land on her feet. She then rushed at her and Diana did the same. They were countering and hitting each other with punches and kicks. They kept hitting each other with their spells. They backed off were panted heavily.

Diana had to admit that going toe to toe with Akko was fun and challenging. She just wished that it wasn't under these circumstances.

The prodigy then heard a voice coming from Akko. It sounded like a communication device.

"Akko, what are you doing? Get out of there before the bomb goes off" Croix said

Diana was shocked at what she heard.

"Bomb?!" Diana asked in shock

There was then an explosion that came from the top of the mountain. A large avalanche was headed towards them fast.

Diana was almost out of magic and she was exhausted. She didn't want to go out like this. Everything went dark for her. She passed out.

When Diana woke up she saw that she was in prison cell. She looked out and saw stars. At first she thought it was night but then she saw the earth.

"Am I in space?" Diana asked

"Of course you are" A voice said

Diana looked and saw that Akko was there by another window. She was inside the Noir rod.

"Akko?" Diana said

Akko turned her head away.

"Akko, did you save me?" Diana asked

"What if I did?" Akko asked

Diana didn't understand why the brunette saved her. She was trying to kill her earlier and now she saved her. She could not figure out this girl at all.

"Why did you save me? Weren't you trying to kill me earlier?" Diana said

"I decided to let you live, so you can observe the destruction of the human population. It will all begin in space. You should be honored" Akko said

Diana then had another vision. This time it was a vision from the past. She saw Akko and it was in this very place that she was born. What Beatrix showed her before, was it false? No, Akko was created in space and the area she was in just looked like the manor.

"You better be ready. The earth will be destroyed in less than 24 hours" Akko said

"Please, Akko, you can still stop this" Diana said

"Why should I stop this?" Akko demanded

"Aren't you suffering too?" Diana asked

Akko gave her a confused look.

"What are you talking about?" Akko asked

"What I'm saying is that there's no way that you're doing this just for Beatrix's sake. You're angry too and you want to make them pay too, right? You want to make the people that made your master suffer to pay for their crimes against her" Diana said

"Do you blame me for ending up like this?" Akko asked

"No, but I do know one thing. My ancestor was like a mother to you and after she passed you were all alone. You were alone for so long. I can't imagine not having anyone with you for that long" Diana said

Akko remained silent.

"The spirit of your master resides in my manor and she talked to me. She told me to stop you" Diana said

Diana looked up and saw that Akko was glaring at her.

"Don't you dare lie about something like that!" Akko said

"Akko! I promise that I'm not lying!" Diana said

"Do you think I'm stupid? Do you honestly think that I'm going to believe that you were approached by Lady Beatrix's spirit?" Akko said

"I know it's hard believe" Diana said

"Enough! I don't have time for this. Just sit there and wait until the plan is in action" Akko said

Akko exited the room and left Diana alone.

"What am I gonna do now?" Diana asked

Diana then remembered something.

"Wait, if Akko is the embodiment of magic, then she's basically a humanized sorcery's stone. Just by her being here means I should be able to cast magic if she's here" Diana said

She then casted a spell and her hypothesis was proven to be correct. She can use magic here. She used a spell to send message to her school. She needed help to save the earth. She needed to stay here and recover her energy.


	4. The Noir rod

Headmistress Holbrooke just receive a magic message from Diana. She looked at it and frowned at it. She had already had a bad feeling that something bad was about to happen and Diana's message just proved it. She arranged a staff meeting with Ursula.

Ursula was troubled by the news and wondered what the next move would be.

"If what you say is true then the entire world is in danger" Ursula said

"We must stop this crisis at once. Ursula, you must go into space and stop this at once. I would suggest taking some of students with you for back up. who you take with you is up to you" Holbrooke said

"Yes, headmistress" Ursula said

Ursula selected some students. She selected Amanda, Barbra, Hannah, Constanze, Sucy, Lotte. And Jasminka.

"Listen up everyone, this is a mission that we cannot afford to fail. Diana is being held captive in some sort of weapon in space known as the Noire rod. We must rescue her and put a stop to this plan once and for all" Ursula said

"I hope Diana is okay" Lotte said

"She's too stubborn to just go out like that" Amanda said

"We can always just leave her there" Sucy said

"You know we can't do that, Sucy" Lotte said

"I was just kidding, sheesh" Sucy said

"If Diana is really up there then we need to save her" Barbra said

"Akko is probably up there too" Hannah said

"I'll see if I can shut down the system in that station" Constanze signed

"Let's do our best" Jasminka said

"Alright everyone, hold hands and repeat after me. We should be able to get into that station with teleportation spell' Ursula said

The witches said the spell and disappeared. They reappeared and saw that they were inside the station.

"So this is the place huh?" Amanda asked

Constanze looked impressed by all machines.

"All right everyone, we need to split up into groups to complete our tasks" Ursula said

"Hannah and I will go together" Barbra said

"I agree" Hannah said

"I'll join you two as well. After all, you two get scared easily" Amanda said

They glared at the pink haired girl but didn't argue back. Constanze would be with Ursula, while Lotte, Jasminka and Sucy would be together.

"If any of you run into Akko try to avoid fighting her if you can. We can use magic here because she's here as well" Ursula said

Everyone nodded.

Croix was working on the final systems for the Noire rod when she saw one the cameras. There Luna nova student here.

"Luna nova students? Here? Are they trying to sabotage our plan?" Croix asked

Akko was in the same room and heard what she said.

"Want me to take care of them for you, Croix?" Akko asked

The inventor looked over at her and nodded.

"Yes, please put a stop to them" Croix said

"Very well, I'll have this done quickly" Akko said

The witch left and Croix turned her attention back to her work.

Hannah, Barbra and Amanda were down one corridor. They were looking for Diana and hoped that this way was the right way.

"I sure hope we find her" Hannah said

"Yeah, I'm worried about her" Barbra said

"I'm sure she's fine" Amanda said

"You won't get far" A voice said

The three of them looked behind them and saw the brunette was there.

"It's you!" Hannah said

"It's all your fault that this is happening" Barbra said

"So you're Akko" Amanda said

"I'm not sure how you all got here but it doesn't matter. I'll get rid of all of you here and now" Akko said

Hannah used her wand and threw her first spell at her. She threw a strong knockback wind spell at the red eyed witch. Akko threw a powerful fireball spell from her hand. The fire overpowered the wind spell and hit Hannah with full force. She was knocked back and hit the wall at the end of the hallway.

"Hannah!" Barbra said

"You need to try harder than that" Akko said

Barbra snarled and attacked her with a water spell. The red eyed witch overpowered that with a powerful lightning spell and that knocked her back.

Amanda saw that she was strong. She smirked. It's been awhile since she got an actual challenge from someone.

"If I were you I would give up now" Akko said

"Heh, sorry Akko, but I can't do that. You need to be stopped after all" Amanda said

"I hope you're more of a challenge than they were" Akko said

"Don't worry, you won't be disappointed" Amanda said

Meanwhile Sucy, Lotte and Jasminka were walking down another corridor.

"Why does this place have to be so big?" Sucy said

"It does feel like we've been walking for awhile now" Lotte said

"Maybe we'll find Diana down here" Jasminka said

They went into a door and it was a room with windows where you could view space.

The second thing they noticed was Diana in a cell.

"Diana!" Lotte said

The three of them ran over to her.

The prodigy witch looked over and saw that three Luna nova student she was familiar with were here.

"Lotte, Sucy, Jasminka, what are you doing here?" Diana asked

"Saving you, obviously" Sucy said

"We came here with Professor Ursula to stop this thing" Lotte said

"Thank you, girls" Diana said

"How are we going to get here out of there? Is there a key somewhere?" Jasminka asked

"I got something even better. Better step back Diana" Sucy said

Diana stepped back and Sucy took out a potion and threw at the cell door. It splashed over the bars and they melted. Diana was free.

"Thank you girls" Diana said

"Let's hurry up and stop this thing before it activates" Jasminka said

The girls then ran out of the room and were set course to find a way to stop the system.

Meanwhile Amanda was still fighting Akko. The deviant witch had magic induced sword in her hands. She kept swinging at Akko, but the brunette kept dodging them all with ease.

Akko then turned into a bolt of lightning and charged at Amanda with blinding speed. The pink haired witch didn't have time to react. She was hit and hit the wall. The red eyed witch had tight hold on her neck.

"It's over" Akko said

Amanda looked at her and smirked.

"Heh, I'm not out yet" Amanda said

Amanda grabbed Akko's wrists and managed to pry them away from her neck with incredible strength. The brunette was surprised that this witch still had the strength to fight. She managed to throw her back but the red eyed witch landed on her feet.

She then saw the pink haired witch throw a light spell at her. She jumped out of the way and she didn't notice that she dropped the Shiny rod.

Akko sent a green energy ball at the pink witch. It overpowered her light spell beam and hit her with enough force to knock her into the next room. Amanda was on the floor unconscious.

The red eyed witch then went off to look for the other witches that were attempting to sabotage the plan.

Diana, Lotte, Jasminka, and Sucy were the corridor where Akko was a few minutes ago. They saw that a fight had been fought here.

They saw an unconscious Amanda, Hannah and Barbra. Diana examined each of them and saw that their life wasn't in danger. She started her healing magic.

"Will they be okay?" Jasminka asked

"They'll be fine, but they'll be out for awhile" Diana said

The prodigy witch then saw the shiny rod on the ground. Diana picked it up.

"The shiny rod? What's it doing here?" Diana asked

"Akko must've dropped it while she was fight those three" Lotte said

"We can count ourselves lucky then. The Noire Rod needs the power of the Shiny rod to activate it. So with the shiny rod in our possession, they'll be unable to carry out their plan" Diana said

"But can't they still use some of its power?" Sucy asked

"Yes, but it can't be at full power without it" Diana said

"So what do we do if they want it back?" Jasminka asked

"We give it to them" Diana said

"Have you lost your mind?" Sucy asked

"I am still sane. Allow me to show you" Diana said

Diana then used a spell and made an exact copy of the shiny rod.

"You made another Shiny rod?" Jasminka asked

"The copy I made is nothing more than a replica. It can't use any magic. If they try to use this one as the power source then the system should shut down" Diana said

"Now I get it" Lotte said

"You three stay here and look after those three. I'll go find Professor Ursula" Diana said

Croix was frustrated with Akko for dropping the Shiny rod. The red eyed witch apologized and promised to recover it. Croix reassured her that she didn't need to. They had enough of it's energy to use it. Akko still wanted to recover it so the energy will be even bigger.

Ursula and Constanze were center room of the Noire rod.

"I believe we're in the center of the room" Ursula said

Constanze agreed and they were about to continue.

"Professor!" A voice said

Ursula knew that voice. She turned around and saw that it was Diana.

"Diana! Are you okay?" Ursula said

"I'm fine, Professor. I have a plan to stop this thing from harming earth" Diana said

Ursula listened to her plan and agreed to this. She handed Ursula the real shiny rod, while Diana kept the fake one.

"Let's keep going" Constanze signed

A robotic tentacle came out of nowhere and grabbed Constanze.

"Constanze!" Ursula said

They were shocked to see that Croix was here.

"Professor Croix? What are you doing here?" Diana said

"Isn't it obvious. I'm planning on activating the Noir rod" Croix said

"What?!" Diana asked in shock

Diana couldn't believe that one of Luna Nova's professors was behind the entire thing.

"Croix, you can't be serious" Ursula said

"I am serious and I will soon be known as the most powerful witch in existence" Croix said

"Professor, please listen to me. You don't what you're doing. If you activate the Noire Rod than everything will be a disaster" Diana said

"On the contrary, Diana, I know perfectly well what I'm doing and I'm not stopping. Now hand over the Shiny Rod or this girl won't be breathing" Croix said

Constanze was trying to think of a way to get out of her situation but she was stuck at the moment.

"All right. Just promise me that you'll release Constanze when we give it to you" Diana said

"Of course" Croix said

Diana brought out the Shiny Rod and started to walk towards her. When Diana was in the center of the room she fell into a trap.

"Got you!" Croix said

A glass cage came down and trapped Diana.

"Diana!" Ursula said

"Did you really think I would fall for a fake Shiny Rod?" Croix asked

"How did you that it was fake?" Ursula asked

"Professor!" Diana said

"I was suspicious from the beginning. You're word just proved my theory right" Croix said

Constanze was finally able to break free and ran back over towards Ursula's side.

"Diana, say your final prayers because you just earned yourself a one way ticket to space in an explosive container" Croix said

"CROIX! NO! PLEASE STOP!" Ursula shouted

"It's okay, Professor" Diana said

"It's not okay at all, Diana" Ursula said

"She's right" Constanze signed

"Our top priority is to stop this thing and if I die helping out than so be it" Diana said

Diana's wand was out of magic and she didn't have anyway of getting free.

"Sayonara, Diana Cavendish!" Croix said

The container was launched into space. Ursula and Constanze watched in horror as it detonated on the spot. The professor glared at Croix she told Constanze to stay back.

Diana was in the container and she was trying to think of something that could be done.

"The only way out of here to teleport but I can't pull that off without other witches and I hadn't completely mastered teleporting yet" Diana said

She then thought of Akko and her ability to use magic without a wand and her ability to use magic anywhere she wanted.

"It's worth a try but I'm not sure if this will work or not" Diana said

Diana focused as hard as she could. Her body felt light and then she was gone.

Hannah, Barbra and Amanda finally woke up. They saw that Lotte and Sucy were there.

"What happened?" Amanda asked

"Well, you took a beating from Akko and passed out. You're finally awake" Sucy said

"Are you all okay?" Lotte asked

"I think so" Barbra said

"That Akko girl was extremely powerful" Amanda said

"I'll say. We never stood a chance against her" Hannah said

The five girls then saw a glow of light in the room. They thought it was going to another enemy. But to their surprise it was Diana who appeared and looked a little weak.

"Diana!" Barbra and Hannah said

They ran towards her and helped her up.

"Are you okay?" Hannah asked

"You're not hurt are you?" Barbra asked

"I'm fine girls thanks" Diana said

Lotte saw that Diana dropped her wand. She picked up and saw that her wand didn't have any energy at all.

"Diana's wand doesn't have any magic" Lotte said

"What?" Amanda asked

"My wand has been out of magic for a while now" Diana said

"Then how did you appear here? That was a teleportation spell" Barbra said

"Somehow I was able to use magic without a wand" Diana said

"How did you manage to pull that off" Hannah asked

"I guess Akko's not the only one with supreme magic" Diana said

"You just keep getting better and better" Amanda said

"I need to get to Akko and stop her once and for all" Diana said

"We'll come with you" Amanda said

"You'll just take a beating from her like you did last time" Sucy said

"She's right. We'll only get in her way" Lotte said

"Don't worry, I'll stop her this time" Diana said

Ursula and Croix continued their battle. Ursula managed to defeat Croix but the maniac witch managed to grab the shiny rod when her guard was down.

"Oh no!" Ursula said

"Bye" Croix said

Croix managed to make it back to the main control room.

Meanwhile in the core of the Noire rod. Diana was walking towards the center of the core. She was hoping that this was put a stop to the machine.

"So, your still alive" Akko said

Diana looked over and saw that Akko was walking right beside her.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Atsuko, but you can't get rid of me that easily. This is the second time that you saved me too" Diana said

"So you managed to use magic without a wand and here I thought I was the only one with that ability" Akko said

The two of them then started jogging.

"I'm full of surprises and my dream is to be the greatest witch in the world" Diana said

They started running this time.

"So we're more connected than I thought. Who are you really?" Akko asked

"You already know who I am, Atsuko Kagari. I'm Diana Cavendish, Luna Nova's best witch" Diana said

"Well, Diana, I'm afraid that I can't let you live anymore" Atsuko said

"I don't go down easily and I don't go down without a fight" Diana said

The two of them were now sprinting. Their final battle with each other was beginning.

"Before I put an end to you, I will show you what real magic is" Akko said

Diana was able launch a lightning spell. She was still amazed that she could use magic without a wand. She never knew that she could do that.

Akko dodged her spell and countered back energy spheres. Diana managed to avoid them in time.

Diana was right beside her rival. Akko smirked and used the spell that caught Diana off guard when they fought the first time. She used a time spell and Diana was frozen. The brunette then took that time and hit her with a lightning kick. When time resumed Diana was thrown off balance from the kick that she received.

Diana had some power over time herself but she was not as good as Akko was when it came to time magic.

Akko was about to use it again but Diana was prepared this time. She may not have the ability to stop time but she had the ability to prevent herself from being frozen in time. It took her awhile to master it. She knew that she would need this spell in order to defeat the red eyed witch.

Akko saw that Diana was still moving and shocked. She quickly recovered from her shock and continued to fight.

Diana also learned from watching Akko how to manipulate space. But just like with time magic, Akko was better at it than she was.

They started to bend space and fought in hand to hand combat. They stopped their space magic and continued their battle.

Akko then sent some light spears at Diana.

Prodigy witch only got hit by one of them. It still hurt her but she wasn't ready to give up yet.

Diana casted a wind spell. Akko jumped to avoid it and that was what Diana wanted her to do.

She launched another wind spell and that hit Akko this time.

They then started using nature magic against each other and both of their spells were even match.

"It seems the power of the nine olde witches runs in your veins. The same can also be said for me" Akko said

"This is the power I need to stop you" Diana said

They then sent fire spells at each other. Neither of them were gaining an advantage over each other. Each spell that clashed against the other were always evenly matched. They went back to martial arts fighting. They were evenly matched in that too.

Both of them took damage from each other and they were both reaching their limits. Diana then used an earth spell and caused an earthquake and made a stone hit her into the air. She then used a green energy sphere and it hit Akko.

Diana was finally able to defeat Akko.

Croix managed to put the Shiny Rod into the mechanism and activated the device and it started absorbing emotional energy but what she didn't expect to happen was to see a monitor appear with Beatrix on it.

"What's going on?" Croix said

Diana was approaching Akko.

"It's over Akko" Diana said

The red eyed brunette looked up at her and smirked.

"That's what you think" Akko said

Why was Akko smiling when she was defeated?

Several monitor screens appeared in thin air and they had a timer on them. it was a 30 minute countdown.

Diana saw this and didn't understand what was going on. Akko then got up.

"Diana, your time is running out" Akko said

Akko then disappeared. Diana then realized what was happening. The Noire rod had been activated and it was now on crash course towards earth.


	5. Switching sides

Croix had just inserted the Shiny Rod in the Noir rod, hoping to use it as a power source for her plan. But what she didn't expect was for a screen to appear with Beatrix Cavendish on it.

"What is this?" Croix said

Beatrix then started to talk. It was a recording that she did before she passed on.

"This is a message for all of you ungrateful humans on earth. This is the revenge of the Cavendish family. All we wanted to do was to spread magic across the world. But all of you deemed us Witches as a danger to humanity and decided to kill us off one by one. All of you, who took the lives of several witches will now feel the negative emotions that I've felt when I lost almost everything. All of you will be destroyed. You have no hope for survival" Beatrix said

The message then repeated over and over again.

All of the Luna Nova witches were there in the control room.

"Who is that woman and what is she talking about?" Amanda said

"That is Beatrix Cavendish, one of the nine olde witches and my ancestor" Diana answer

Croix then typed a few keys on the keyboard and brought something up.

"When I was digging around, I ended up finding Beatrix's diary" Croix said

Diana leaned over and started to read it aloud.

"Everything I've done was for nothing. I was trying to find a way to spread magic across the entire world, hoping to show the people how wonderful magic was and hoping that it would stop the witch hunts. I created a life form that I named Atsuko Kagari. With her help, I was hoping to spread magic and show everyone that there was no need to fear us. But it was no use. They feared us and attacked us. An army marched at the Cavendish manor and set it ablaze. Several people who were part of the Cavendish family perished. That was when I lost all hope and then the fury took over. It was time for revenge. My ultimate creation, Atsuko, I might not be able to live to see the day that my revenge will be complete, but I know that Atsuko will carry out my plans for me. She will bring ultimate destruction" Diana read

"Wow" Hannah said

"So she gave up and started a revenge plot against the entire human population" Barbra said

"This isn't what I wanted" Croix said

"Surely, Akko would've told that this would happen" Amanda said

"She didn't say anything about this happening" Croix said

"So, Akko knew that this would happen the entire time and kept it a secret from you. She probably thought you wouldn't follow through with this if she told you. She manipulated and used you to make sure that this plan go into action" Sucy said

"She tricked me!" Croix said

"Isn't there something that we can do to stop it from colliding with earth?" Jasminka asked

"If we can get to the Shiny rod and remove it. The Noir rod should stop. After all, it is being used as a power source for this place to collide with earth" Ursula said

"The Rod should be right below us. There might be some traps that intend to stop us. Let's hurry before it's too late" Croix said

Barbra, Hannah, Lotte and Sucy stayed behind. There was nothing they could do to help them on this mission. Their magic skills wouldn't be able to help in that situation.

"I hope everyone will make it in time" Lotte said

"I just wish there was something we could do to help them" Barbra said

"They should be fine as long as they don't mess up" Sucy said

"They will definitely make it in time" Hannah said

The four witches then heard a familiar voice behind them.

"Don't bet on it" The voice said

The four of them turned around and saw that it was Atsuko Kagari.

"Akko" Lotte said

Akko then sent them an evil smirk before frowning again.

Lotte looked at her and saw the sadness in her eyes. She made not have shown it but she could tell that Akko was sad and mad.

Lotte then started to walk towards her.

"Lotte, what are you doing?" Sucy asked

"Akko, please, you can help save us all" Lotte said

The red eyed witch gave her a look of surprise. Was this witch really expecting her to help them after everything that happened?

"What is Lotte doing? Has she finally lost it?" Hannah asked

Lotte was now standing in front of her.

"You said that the only reason for being here was to get revenge. But if that was true then why did you save Diana back at the mountain of the Divine dragon?" Lotte asked

Akko just kept staring her. Lotte then place a hand on her shoulder.

"Deep down you know you were meant to help others and that the reason why you rescued Diana" Lotte said

"Hands off" Akko said

Akko brought her fist down on the arm that was touching her and Lotte was thrown back.

"Lotte!" Sucy said

"Stop!" Barbra said

"She needs help" Sucy said

"Leave it to her" Hannah said

The three of them then continued to watch the interaction between Lotte and Akko.

"It useless, I made a promise Beatrix and I'm keeping it" Akko said

"Akko, getting revenge won't undo the events that happened in the past" Lotte said

"So what?" Akko asked

"There's still time to stop this Akko, please you have to listen to me" Lotte said

She placed her arm on Akko's shoulder again.

"How can you blame people that are alive today for thing that happened over 1,500 years ago? Can't you see it's not fair" Lotte said

"SHUT UP!" Akko shouted

She sent Lotte flying with a hard shove.

"DON'T TALK TO ME ABOUT FAIR! NOT AFTER WHAT HAPPENED HERE!" Akko said

She then started to explain her reasoning.

"Lady Beatrix was like a mother to me. She was my only friend. But you humans sent hunter to try and take her away from me. Everyone important to her died. I tried to save them, but there were too many for me to stop. That's when Lady Beatrix broke and gave up on her dream to spread magic. Witches, like us, were never a threat to anyone on earth. All we wanted was for magic to exist all around the earth. That was the only thing the Lady Beatrix wanted to do, but none of you even gave her a chance" Akko said

"Please listen to me. I know that there are some bad people in the world, but the truth is that some people are good. If you just take the time to learn about them I'm sure you would agree. Please, Akko, Beatrix would want you to save those people. She wants you to stop the plan that she set up" Lotte said

Akko then remembered that what Lotte said was the truth. She remembered that Beatrix actually told her that she needed to protect humanity at all cost.

"She was right about Beatrix" Akko said

Akko the turned around and started to head towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Sucy asked

"I've got keep my promise to Beatrix" Akko said

Akko the ran out the room.


	6. Showdown in space

The group of witches were now on the run to the core where the shiny rod was and there was no doubt that there would be some obstacles that would stand in their way. The ancient dragon that was captured was defeated by Jasminka and Ursula managed to free Fanfir. The old dragon joined them on their quest to stop noir rod from falling. There was sudden shaking and everyone tried to keep their balance. "What was that shaking?" Amanda asked

Croix checked it on a watch that she had.

"This is bad. The Noir rod just changed its form" Croix said

"Changed form? What do you mean?" Diana asked

"It can change into different forms. Right now its in the form of an aircraft. It's speed is slightly increasing by at least 5%" Croix said

"We need to hurry!" Jasminka said

Along the way there sere several enemies that tried to get in their way. There was way too many of them.

"There's too many of them" Ursula said

There was bright beam that hit some of them. The grouped looked over and saw that it was Hannah and the others.

"Leave those things to me! Get going!" Hannah said

"We can't leave you here by yourself to face them alone!" Jasminka said

"You have to. If you don't then the entire world will be destroyed" Hannah said

"Don't worry, I'll be backing her up" Barbra said

The others left. Hannah and Barbra stayed behind to deal with the army of small demons.

The Noir rod changed form again. This time in the form of a giant spider.

There was another ancient dragon and it was in their way.

"Now what? That thing can absorb magic!" Amanda said

Sucy and Constanze stepped forward.

"Leave that thing to us. It might be able to absorb magic but our best abilities involve creating things and it can't absorb that" Sucy said

Constanze nodded in agreement.

"All right but be careful" Lotte said

There was now a small army of robots that were getting their way.

"Anyone know how to get past them?" Diana asked

"I'll take care of them" Lotte said

"I'll stay and help too" Jasminka said

The others left and continued their journey towards the core. At this point the noir rod changed into a dragon.

They were finally at the center of the core.

"Well we're at the center but where's the shiny rod?" Amanda asked

Fanfir looked around and then saw where it was. It was just up ahead in some sort of shrine.

"Over there" Fanfir said

The others looked over and saw that it was right there.

The Noir rod shook again and this time it was in the form of a missle.

"We need to hurry!" Croix said

They were about to run towards the shrine like structure but a bright light stopped them. They saw that it was the divine dragon.

"The Divine dragon" Diana said

Amanda tried to attack it but the dragon put up a barrier.

"Don't attack it recklessly! It can see through time and knows when you're going to attack" Diana said

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Ursula saked

"Leave that thing to me" A voice said

Everyone turned around and saw that it was Akko.

"You!" Fanfir said

Diana looked at her rival.

"Akko, what are you doing?" Diana asked

Akko stood in front of the dragon.

"I'll distract it while you go towards the shiny rod" Akko said

Everyone was shocked at this statement. Akko was the one that wanted this to happen and now she was helping them stop the Noir rod.

They didn't really have time to question her and nodded. Diana was suddenly worried about her.

She hoped that Akko would be okay.

"Akko are you sure that you'll be okay taking that thing on by yourself?" Diana said

The brunette looked over at her.

"Don't worry, lady Diana, that thing is prototype of me. I can take care of it myself" Akko said

"You called me that back then too" Diana said

"Well, I do need to show you some respect after all" Akko said

Akko then attacked the dragon. The divine dragon roared and attacked her with energy beams of ice. She dodged them and attacked back with a lightning spear. The attacked made contact and the dragon roared in pain.

"It should've saw that coming right? I mean it can see through time" Amanda asked

Diana focused her vision on Akko. She then noticed that the red eyed witch was surrounded by time energy.

"She's surrounding herself with time magic" Diana said

"What?" Amanda said

"It appears by coating herself in time magic prevents the dragon from seeing her attacks coming. The divine dragon has to rely on it's senses to detect her movements" Diana said

The dragon breathed blue flames at her. The young witch responded with a blue fireball. There was an explosion when the two flames collided with each other.

The dragon then froze the floor with ice magic. It was hoping to throw her off balance, but the witch was prepared and used fire magic to melt the ice.

The witch the hurled blue lightning at the dragon and this caused it to roar in pain. The dragon recovered and fired a blizzard from it's mouth. Akko countered with lightning and the two magic spell canceled each other out.

She then crafted spear made out of fire and hurled it at the dragon. She threw more fire spears at the dragon. It was trapped by a wall of fire. The young witch then transformed into lightning bolt and hit the dragon head on. The dragon got knocked out and it appeared to be defeated.

Ursula managed to finally to get the shiny rod out of the core.

"We did it!" Amanda said

"Things should be back to normal now" Fanfir said

Everyone then heard a roar. They looked back and saw that the dragon teleported away.

"It teleported!" Akko said

The entire rod shook again.

"We got the rod out of the core but we're still headed towards the planet. I don't understand. Taking the shiny rid should've stopped it" Diana said

Croix then got a look at what was happening on the outside.

"The divine dragon is still alive. Not only has the noire rod changed into its final form but the dragon wrapped its entire body around it. It's pulling us toward the planet" Croix said

"Great! Now what are we supposed to do?" Amanda asked

"Its simple, we use the shiny rod to stop both the Noir rod and the divine dragon" Akko said

"But the dragon's outside now. We can't fight it in place where we can't reach it" Diana said

"Don't worry. We will stop it. Just focus your magic on the shiny rod" Akko said

Diana did what she was told to do. Akko did the same thing. The shiny rod then started to shine brightly and its power was sent into the two witches. Everyone shielded their eyes from the bright light.

Diana felt different. She felt more powerful than before. She looked at herself and saw that she was wearing her witch outfit like she wore at Luna Nova except instead of it being purple it was white. She also saw that she was hovering in the air without a broom.

The young prodigy looked over and saw that Akko was in the same state that she was in. She saw that the young witch was looking at herself in amazement. Diana suspected that she knew how the processed worked but never underwent the transformation herself.

"Let's go, we don't have much time" Akko said

Diana nodded. They both teleported away and reappeared outside the station that was now in the form of a giant missile. The divine dragon saw them in their state and roared.

"We need to get rid of the dragon first" Akko said

"Agreed" Diana said

"Surround yourself with time magic so it can't predict your movements" Akko said

Diana did just that. Both witches surrounded themselves with time magic.

The dragon fired off blue beams of light. They both dodged it.

The dragon then created multiple blue orbs and had them attack the witches. They both avoided them in time. The dragon then released a giant blizzard at them.

Diana countered with a fire spell and Akko backed her up with a fire spell. The two spells overpowered the blizzard and hit the dragon with full force. It roared in pain and anger.

It then sent out multiple blue lasers and they were thrown at them.

Diana and Akko created forcefields to block them.

Diana then charged at the dragon's long body with incredible speed. She then noticed that the dragon's hold on the Noir rod weakened.

"We need to make it let go of the noir rod" Diana said

"Agreed. We can weaken it enough so that it can let go and that's when we go in and finish it off" Akko said

They charged at the dragon again. The beast unleashed a powerful water spell that knocked them away. They were blown back again by a blizzard spell and then hit again by a powerful wind spell.

"It's getting more aggressive" Diana said

"It's determined to make sure that we don't interfere with the plan to destroy the earth" Akko said

"There's must be something that we can do to weaken it" Diana said

"It's body is incredibly long. We won't get anywhere if we just attack it directly" Akko said

"What should we do?" Diana asked

"We attack it from different angles" Akko said

"You mean we attack it from a different direction?" Diana asked

"Right. You will have to pick a side to attack and I'll do the same. One of us will distract it while the other attacks when it's guard is down" Akko said

"Alright, let's do this" Diana said

They charged at it again. The dragon released a blue flame. Diana and Akko dodged it by going in different directions. The dragon seemed to be focused on Diana and attacked relentlessly. She dodge the assaults that were coming at her.

Akko was directly below the dragon and charged at it with lightning speed. It's underbelly was attacked and that caused to roar again.

Diana then attacked the right side of its head. It's grip on the missile loosened again. The dragon then decided to put up a shield to prevent itself from being attacked again.

The two witches charge at the shield with light speed and broke right through it. They attacked it again. It put up another shield and the two witches teleported inside the shield and attacked it again.

The dragon finally released its grip on the missile.

"It let go!" Diana said

"Now, Diana!" Akko said

They used their light speed and attacked with everything they had. The huge explosion that came upon impact literally ripped the dragon apart.

"We did it!" Akko said

"That was close" Diana said

Akko then looked and saw the missile was still heading towards the earth. Diana noticed that too and was shocked. Why wasn't it stopping?

"What's going on? We took out the shiny rod, the power source that gave it a conscious and then we defeated the divine dragon that was pulling it towards earth. Why isn't it stopping?" Diana asked

"The Noir rod is being pulled in by earth's gravity. It's acting like an incoming asteroid" Akko said

"What are we going to do?" Diana asked

"We need to stop that thing ourselves" Akko said

The two witches raced towards the missile and got in front of it and used their magic to slow it down.

Diana was doing her best to slow it down but the pressure was overwhelming.

"This pressure is overwhelming" Diana said

"Don't give up Diana!" Akko said

The prodigy witch looked over and saw that Akko was struggling just as much as she was.

The other witches saw what was going on and saw that the two of them were trying to stop Noir rod from getting any closer to earth. They started to cheer for them.

"You can do it, Diana!" Barbra said

"Don't give up!" Hannah said

"Give it all you've got Akko!" Croix said

"We know you can do it!" Ursula said

"If you fail to stop this thing then the entire planet will be destroyed" Sucy said

"Tough it out you two!" Amanda said

"You can do it!" Jasminka said

"We know you can!" Lotte said

"Diana!" The witches shouted

Akko then heard a familiar voice. The familiar voice of her creator.

"Akko!" Beatrix said

The brunette's eyes went wide when she heard the voice of her master.

"Those people need you, Akko" Beatrix said

"I AM ATSUKO! ATSUKO KAGARI!" Akko said

The witch then released all of her energy at once. She was ready to stop this thing once and for all.

"You ready?" Akko asked

Diana followed suit and unleashed all of her energy at once too.

"You bet! Here we go!" Diana said

They then released the spell that would stop the noir rod once and for all.

"Spacious" Akko said

"Timeous" Diana said

This spell unleashed the full power of the shiny rod at once. The seven words were being used at once in the form of magic energy.

Together the two of them created a huge orb of magic and it covered the entire Noir rod and they managed to transport out of earth's gravity.

"Beatrix, I did it for you" Akko muttered

The Noir rod reappeared and looked like a space station. The original form it had before Croix found it.

Croix went over the Noir rod's system and was satisfied to see that it was back normal.

"The Noir rod has returned to it's normal state" Croix said

"They did it! They stopped Noir rod and saved the world!" Jasminka said

"Of course they did! There was no way that they would fail" Amanda said

The door opened and saw that Diana entered the room.

"Diana, you did an awesome job! Hannah said

"You were so amazing out there!" Barbra said

"I've got to admit that you did a great job out there" Amanda said

"You did a good job" Sucy said

"Thank you, everyone" Diana said

Lotte then noticed that another person was absent.

"Diana" Lotte said

The prodigy witch looked over towards Lotte.

"What is it?" Diana asked

"Where's Akko?" Lotte said

Diana looked down with a grim look on her face and shook her head.

"She disappeared after we casted the spell that transported the entire Noir rod back into orbit" Diana said

"Where did she go?" Jasminka said

Diana then held something up. Everyone saw that it was the shiny rod.

"The shiny rod?" Lotte asked

"I'm afraid that what happened it that Akko unleashed all of her magic energy at once. She most likely perished afterwards" Croix said

"She's gone?" Lotte asked

"Why do you even care about her in the first place? Did you forget that all of this was her fault to begin with?" Sucy said

"While that might be true, she's also the one who helped me stop it. No, I was the one who helped her stop it" Diana said

"We can have a little memorial for her when we get back to Luna Nova" Ursula said

"I will also make a gravesite for her at the manor. After all, she is a Cavendish since she was created by my ancestor" Diana said

All of them started to leave. Diana was about to leave when someone appeared before her. It was Beatrix.

"Lady Beatrix" Diana said

"Thank you, Diana, thank you for stopping her" Diana said

"Some of the credit goes to Akko. I wouldn't have been able to stop any of this if she weren't there with me" Diana said

"Of course" Beatrix said

Beatrix then disappeared.

Diana was at the doorway but she looked back into the room one more time.

"Sayonara, Atsuko Kagari, rest in peace" Diana said

Diana left then left room and returned to Luna Nova.


End file.
